planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Base Capture Mechanics
To begin capture of a territory, a player's empire must control a majority of the security terminals (also known as "Capture Points") in the area as well as an adjacent lattice territory. A player cannot capture a base that is not connected through the Lattice network. Most territories have one security terminal, but a few large bases have multiple terminals. You gain control of a security terminal by standing close to one and remain within its control area and defend it against other empires. It should be noted that MAXs, vehicles and aircraft do not help to capture security terminals/control nodes as they do not influence them. Once the majority of terminals are captured the corresponding occupation timer starts. Controlling all the terminals in bases with multiple terminals reduces the capture time. The standard time is 7 minutes for most large facilities (Bio Labs, Tech Plants, Amp Stations), whereas for smaller Outposts, the standard time to capture is 4 minutes. Once a facility is captured, the hard spawn of the base (The spawn room) becomes available for the winning Empire. The losing empire(s) must again gain majority control of security terminals in order for it to be contested and restart the occupation timer. Criteria to Capture a Security Terminal *Not be in a MAX *Not be in any vehicle (Air or Ground) *Have adjacent territories connected through the lattice network *Be the only faction in close proximity to the terminal Criteria to Capture a Base *You must control a majority of security terminals in the base, in that hex Not Needed Criteria to Capture a Base/Point *The SCU destroyed or and other generators *Having control of all the security terminals *Having people at a security terminal Benefits To Capturing a Base/Terminal *A security terminal gives 25 exp *A base capture gives 250-1000 exp *Each kill gives you 100 exp *Fighting near a terminal gives 200 attack/defence exp *A generator overload gives 250 exp *A generator explosion gives 500 exp to the person who overloaded it *Reparing the generators give repair exp *Reviving fallen troops gives 75 exp *All exp gains are affected by exp bonuses Vehicle Capture Point Unlike normal capture points, Vehicle Capture Point can be captured by either Infantry, MAX Units or Vehicles. They usually located in the open, and have much larger capture radius. History In previous versions of the game, capture speed of a base could be influenced by the amount of adjacent territory owned by your faction and by the amount of players standing by security terminals. If a base had more than one security terminal then the number of players at those security terminals would also have an effect on capture speed. Before Game Update 7 and the revised capture system removing territory and player influenced from affecting capture speed; if a base had more than one security terminal then the majority of the security terminals needed to be owned by a single faction for that faction to begin capturing the base. If a base had three security terminals, it was possible for a single faction to own one terminal each, leading to a stalemate until a faction took the majority. Category:Mechanics Category:Facilities